Wishin' that we'll be one
by lizzilian
Summary: Mikan don't recognize her feelings for Natsume and he will get married soon. it's not called "hyuuga-sakura" wedding! what will happen? What if she's too late? will they ever be one? Read and find out! ?x? ?x?. Amateur author: please give me a good start!


A/N: hello, everybody!! 

It's me! Lizzie-chan! XD

I'm trying to get my touch back in making stories. (if I have any of those.. .')

Here's chapter 1! Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

Notes:

Normal

_Thoughts_

_flashbacks_

* * *

**Wishin' that we'll be one.  
**

Chapter 1

What a beautiful sunny day it is. The birds are chirping happily. The sun is smiling (is that possible) and—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" ouch, the morning is ruined because of a panicking girl screamed while running. Angry

dogs are chasing her because of her 'stupidity'.

"_HOTARU, ARE YOU HOME??" shouted the brunette outside her best friend's house_.

_The door opened.._

"_Oh, Ms. Mikan Sakura, Isn't this day a wonderful day?" The robot greeted._

"_Oh yeah, it is. Is hotaru there?" asked Mikan peaking inside the house._

"_Wait for a moment..." the robot suddenly brought out a laptop from its metal chest._

_--totoot--totoot--totoot--negative--totoot--_

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Mikan. But you still have to pay for your debts." The robot said_

"_Aargh! But I don't have money right now. Could I, please, see Hotaru?" Mikan asked with puppy eyes._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't recognize that action, I can't find it in my programs. It's rejected. Please pay your debts?" the robot asked _

_again_

"_aarg! I'm coming in!" Mikan hurriedly went inside the house._

"_HOTARU, ARE YOU HOME?!" Mikan shouted._

_-- INTRUDER ALERT -- INTRUDER ALERT -- INTRUDER ALERT --_

_Mikan panicked, she thought that 'someone' is an intruder. Dogs are released from the backyard then they chased her._

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" She loudly screamed. She's trying to find a place to hide

-Airport-

An airplane from Germany landed to Japan's land. Two boys came out from the airplane.

"ahhh… a nice Japanese air really is relaxing!" the blonde one said that it's like he is having a pleasant time inhaling Japan's

air.

"…" the raven haired boy didn't reacted and just continued to the exit.

"Natsume, wait!" the blonde boy run after him.

"you're so slow, Ruka." Natsume said

"Sorry…" then they continued and called a taxi outside the airport.

While they are on their way home, Ruka is checking the pictures he had on their trip. On the other side, Natsume is listening

to his iPod then he saw a beautiful girl knocking to a house.

"Stop the car…" Natsume suddenly said

"Where are you going, Natsume?" Ruka asked

"I'll just take a walk… tell my parents I'll be home late." Natsume said then went out of the taxi.

"ok, let's get going, sir." Ruka closed the then went back on his way.

While Natsume is taking a walk suddenly..

**BAM!!**

He bumped into someone. They both fell to their butt.

"hurry! Run!" she warned. Natsume is kind of a confused but didn't show it.

"why would I?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

"aargh!! Suit yourself!" then Mikan run as fast as she can. Natsume was left behind. He turned around and watched Mikan

run.

_Why is that girl in a hurry? _He thought. Then suddenly, he heard some barks and follow where it came from. After he saw

where the barks belong. He immediately jumped behind the nearest tree he could find.

_Oh, so that's why…_ he thought and then he continued his tour walk.

-Mikan's POV-

ooh! That boy don't trust me at all! I wish the dogs already chunked him. BTW, why does the dogs are still chasing me?

_Mikan ran as fast as she can through out the house. When she got out, she felt relieved that the dogs are gone. _Ooh! Hotaru! 

You're so mean! _She thought. While she is quarrelling with an imaginary Hotaru on her head, she accidentally stepped on a dog's _

_tail. Then she run again. _

_ahh! I really have a bad day today with dogs! _She thought _I'm such an idiot! Ahahah! _Then she continued to run.

-end of Mkan's POV

After the long run, she stopped for a while trying to chase her breath instead.

"does.. dogs.. are… fast!!..." after a while, she heard some barks coming nearer to her. Luckily, there's a waiting taxi in front

of her. She entered the trunk and fell asleep.

-Ruka's POV-

I can't really understand Natsume's mind… oh, well! While we are on our way, I stopped for a while in our former school and

enrolled for a moment. When I went back to the taxi I relaxed and suddenly, I heard the taxi's trunk opened. But I didn't

mind it at all because I don't see anybody out there after all.

-end of Ruka's POV-

* * *

--to be continued--

* * *

A/N: whew! Finished in chapter 1! Tomorrow will be chapter 2! It's hard for me to edit my story while I'm typing it. There are

many editing time that I used! Ahahah! By the way, please review! Be easy on me please? X3


End file.
